


working at something

by falsealarm



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: She’s only a beer in when she starts thinking about Zari. Though, truth be told, she’s been thinking about Zari for the last hour but it’s at the end of her first beer that the thoughts start to heat up.





	working at something

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my horny gals [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness) and [kendrasaunders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders). Un-beta'd and uhhh not edited at all so have fun with all my errors. Takes place in the vague back half of season 4.

She’s only a beer in when she starts thinking about Zari. Though, truth be told, she’s been thinking about Zari for the last hour but it’s at the end of her first beer that the thoughts start to heat up.

The ship is quiet for the most part, Sara off with Ava, Mona off with Nora and the boys… doing something—Charlie honestly doesn’t know what kind of nerd shit they’re into these days but they’re out of sight and earshot. Probably jerking each other off.

Mick’s the only one around but he’s in his own head about his latest novel and Charlie doesn’t have the energy to listen to him grumble about werewolves or aliens or whatever the fuck his latest schtick is. She and her beer had left the room as soon as he’d pulled out his notebook so she’s in the parlor now, in her favorite chair thinking about how nice it would be if Zari were in it with her.

Zari sitting on her lap: tits out, nipples perky and perfectly level with Charlie’s mouth. Dream Zari says something about how hot Charlie makes her, asks Charlie if she could find it in her heart to fuck her and real Charlie feels a twist of something warm and delicious between her legs.

Her lap is empty when she opens her eyes and she squeezes her thighs together, leaves her beer bottle on the table and makes a bee line for the bathroom. After a quick rinse and a little mouth wash her bee line readjusts to Zari’s room.

Knocking is a formality Charlie has completely dropped since she and Zari started doing whatever it is they’re doing. Zari has begrudgingly accepted the practice much to Charlie’s delight but she still greets Charlie with a flat, “go away.”

“Never,” Charlie chirps. Zari’s in bed, over the covers with her tablet on her lap typing away. Not a single glance is spared in Charlie’s direction as she glides closer. She barely even moves as Charlie climbs over her feet to get to the empty space in bed beside her.

“Boots,” Zari says almost as an afterthought, her eyes glancing over to find Charlie on her side.

Charlie rolls her eyes but she sits up nonetheless, unlaces and pulls free both boots, tossing them uncaringly to the floor with a loud clunk. “Your sheets are due a wash anyways,” Charlie says as she slides a little closer to Zari’s side, fingers tracing the outer seam of her jeans, “you made such a little mess last time.”

“ _You_ made the mess,” Zari corrects her voice still trying for flat but there’s a little color to her cheeks.

Charlie shifts until she can press her crotch against the smooth line of Zari’s thigh, sighing as a wave of heat blooms at the contact. “We should make another.”

Zari ignores her for a few quiet moments, she’s blushing now but the line of her jaw is still gently clenched and her eyes are fully focused on her tablet.

“Come on, Z. You know you wanna.” Charlie’s fingers find the hem of Zari’s shirt then the warm softness of her belly. Zari starts a little at the contact but she doesn’t shy away, Charlie’s fingers must be cold.

“I already washed my sheets,” she says simply. “Plus, you didn’t apologize for that shit you did earlier.”

Charlie’s hand stills against Zari’s stomach. Her memory isn’t exactly what it used to be but she feels like she’d remember if she fucked something up with Zari today. Or at least she _hopes_ she would but nothing is coming to mind. “Come on, I didn’t mean it,” she bluffs, fingers stroking the skin near Zari’s belly button as she presses a kiss to Zari’s arm.

The tablet still has Zari’s full attention, even as Charlie presses her hips a little harder into Zari’s and her hand sneaks a little higher. This usually works, if Charlie pushes enough real gentle she can get Zari to open up but Zari’s avoiding all eye contact so she really must’ve fucked up, she can’t believe she doesn’t remember. _Shit_.

“I’ll make it up to you.” It’s a real offer, not that Charlie knows what she’s making up for but she’s always ready to apologize with oral and 9 times out of 10 Zari is totally down to accept. But—

“You have no idea what I’m mad about, do you?”

Charlie gets her attention then, the full force of a Zari Tomaz glare and honestly this close it’s a lot hotter than it usually is. Probably because Zari’s mouth is within kissing distance. “Of course I do,” she bluffs again, “so let me make it up to you. I’ll even wash your sheets after, promise.”

“No, you won’t.” Zari’s still glaring but her eyes have darted down to Charlie’s mouth twice already.

“Fine, I won’t but I’ll still eat you out for an hour.”

“You couldn’t last that long,” Zari shoots back, eyes diving right back to her tablet like she’s forcing herself to look away. She’s playing hard to get but that’s just making Charlie hotter.

“I can last all night, love,” Charlie tries to slide her hand up to meet tit but Zari shimmies higher up on the bed at the same time leaving Charlie’s hand lingering back down by her waist again.

“Where was all night last week?”

Zari’s got her there.

Last week’s all night had ended a hour in with Charlie so spent she’d passed out for nearly 14 hours. Which, alright in her defense they’d been on-mission before that and she’d had to _run_ of all ungodly things and then Zari had made her come twice. An exhausted person can only deny themselves sleep for so long. She may not care about what she ingests but she sure as hell cares about her quality of sleep and post-orgasmic sleep is the heaviest and most recharging of all.

“Z, come on,” Charlie hears the whine in her voice as she presses her crotch against Zari’s hip again, regrets letting it slip as Zari gives her a small smile.

“I’m not gonna help you, _Charles_ ,” Zari starts, the nickname pointed, “you’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.”

She’s not wrong, Charlie’s got two hands and they’re both in perfectly good working order but Zari’s hands are _better_ and her mouth is _The Best_. The insinuation is obviously Charlie touching herself but Zari made no mention of Charlie moving elsewhere to do it so maybe she’s still got a chance.

“You do love to watch, don’t you?” Charlie says as tilts onto her back, both hands already making for the hem of her skirt to undo the button and zipper. She could pull the whole skirt up but that’s not the vibe she’s going for, that won’t pull Zari in. Her hand slides over the strings of her fishnets, tracing the patterns gently before settling between her legs. Cupping herself fully only finds a little heat against her fingertips, she’s still just on the gentle edge of turned on but she doesn’t imagine it’ll take her long to find somewhere wetter.

For the first minute or so she keeps her eyes closed, lets her mind slip back to her previous daydream: topless Zari in her lap, Zari’s tits in her mouth and a couple fingers in Zari’s slick heat. She can feel pressure building low in her belly now, a throbbing growing beneath her fingertips as she finally slips her hand under her knickers.

There’s a noise beside her, a breathy little sigh that Charlie’s come to know so well and when she opens her eyes Zari’s very blatantly staring at the hand between her legs. The tablet hasn’t left her lap and she’s still up higher on the bed but her eyes are a little dark though they shift quickly away as she notices Charlie’s seen her.

“You can touch too,” Charlie breathes out, fingers gathering a little of her own wetness and bringing it up to coat her clit before she strokes at it gently. “I’m so wet, Z.”

“You—,” Zari starts before visibly swallowing and then, to Charlie’s dismay, steeling herself, “I’m still mad.”

“You can be mad _and_ touch me, in fact I think I’d like that.” Charlie’s little day dream flashes from a lap full of Zari to Zari pressing her against a wall, a thigh sandwiched between her legs. Charlie closes her eyes again, presses hard against her clit as she imagines rutting against Zari’s thigh. “Fuck, Z.”

She hears the noise again, feels a little movement beside her but not enough that she feels like slipping out of her day dream. Dream Zari’s thigh presses again and so does Charlie’s hand but it’s not the right kind of pressure, it’s too direct.

“You’re such a dick.”

Charlie hears before she feels Zari’s hand sliding over top her skirt. It stays over, hovering above Charlie’s hand as Charlie strokes at herself again. She opens her eyes just as Zari dives in to kiss her, mouth crushing as she shifts to lay herself against Charlie’s side, trapping the hand against Charlie’s clit.

Kissing Zari always feels electric but more like the static from the dryer and less like that one time she was electrocuted. The pinpricks are comfortable and warm and they make Charlie’s entire body want to cling to every point of Zari she can meet. She presses up as Zari presses down, laughs as Zari’s tongue quickly slides against her bottom lip because she _knew_ Zari liked to watch.

“Don’t,” Zari slips in between biting Charlie’s lip and digging her fingers into Charlie’s thigh, “you’re gonna ruin it.”

“Nuh uh,” Charlie mumbles before slipping Zari a whole load of perfectly-timed tongue to get her to shut up. It works for a second, Zari humming as she grabs a fistful of Charlie’s skirt. She’s still got Charlie’s hand trapped, the centering heat between her legs starting to throb outward. “You gonna fuck me, baby?”

“No,” Zari says between kisses, the hand in Charlie’s skirt loosing as Zari herself tilts away. Charlie follows instinctively, her body craving the pressure it’s lost.

“Z,” she whines, the hand beneath her skirt slipping out to hold herself up as Zari readjusts to sit upright again. Charlie leans against her side, watches as Zari tucks some hair behind her ear and wets her bottom lip before breathing out.

“Come here,” Zari’s voice is breathy but it’s that edge of commanding that Charlie’s started to love. It settles square between her legs, vibrating enough that Charlie’s hips buck against the air. Charlie says nothing, moves before Zari has to say anything else. Zari keeps her legs parted, her thigh almost presented like she was reading Charlie’s mind and Charlie sinks down onto it, moans a little as Zari immediately presses up into her. “You’re gonna do all the work because I still think you’re an asshole.”

“But I’m _your_ asshole,” Charlie hisses as she grinds down on Zari’s leg, burying her face in Zari’s neck.

Zari’s already got her hands on Charlie’s thighs, with her skirt hiked up to her belly Zari’s hands have full access and her fingers have slipped beneath of the mesh of Charlie’s fishnets. They dig in as Charlie ruts, the pressure just hard enough that a little ripple of pleasure shoots to Charlie’s core and she finds herself biting gently at Zari’s shoulder.

“No marks,” Zari reprimands, digging her fingers in a little harder.

Charlie’s jaw loosens and she breathes out hot against Zari’s neck instead before her open mouth starts kissing its way sloppy and hot up and up until she finds Zari’s mouth again. She’s fully focused on the motion of her hips so her kissing leaves something to be desired but Zari doesn’t seem to be complaining, even as Charlie hits a particularly good spot and bites down hard on Zari’s bottom lip. Zari hisses but she still kisses back, again and again trying to keep Charlie’s mouth working as she slips further and further into her arousal.

When she comes it isn’t neat or still or quiet. Charlie’s hips press down and forward as Zari’s thigh presses up and back and Charlie tips into her orgasm with a guttural moan straight into Zari’s mouth. She tries moving her hips again but the movement is stunted, her cunt almost shying away from the contact even as it asks for more. She hisses a heated “fuck” into the air as she topples and Zari catches it with a kiss and presses her thigh up, rocks it as best she can to help Charlie work her way through her orgasm.

It takes a few moments for Charlie to settle against Zari’s thigh but when she does she feels wetness beneath her. Nothing substantial, Zari’s sheets are probably fine but she imagines she’s made a mess of Zari’s jeans. “That was fun,” she breathes out against Zari’s cheek.

“You’re washing these jeans.”

“Rage’ll do it.”

“Ray is going to ask about the _mess_ ,” Zari says, fingers scratching at Charlie’s thighs.

Charlie laughs, noses at Zari’s jaw until she can kiss the space just under it. “You afraid he’s gonna get jealous? I bet he’d join if we asked, Nate too.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Free love baby,” Charlie kisses Zari’s neck again, “don’t knock it til you’ve tried it.”

“We’re not having a foursome.”

“You don’t have to be there, I bet Mona would tag in.”

“Stop,” Zari taps at Charlie’s thighs and Charlie laughs again.

Charlie suckles a little at Zari’s neck, slips her hands up under Zari’s shirt. “I still wanna eat you out.” Zari doesn’t protest as Charlie’s hands skirt higher against Zari’s ribs and the curve of her breasts before she tugs the shirt up over Zari’s head.

“You still don’t know what you did.”

“No,” Charlie smiles, “but does it matter?”

“Not for the next hour,” Zari consents before leaning in to kiss Charlie again.


End file.
